This disclosure relates to cooling for a component of a gas turbine engine, and more particularly a component having one or more impingement cooling features.
Gas turbine engines can include a fan for propulsion air and to cool components. The fan also delivers air into an engine core where it is compressed. The compressed air is then delivered into a combustion section, where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. The combustion gas expands downstream and drives turbine blades. Static vanes are positioned adjacent to the turbine blades to control the flow of the products of combustion. The blades and vanes are subject to extreme heat, and thus cooling schemes are utilized for each.